towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
2. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1)
2.1 Lyx Tagelang schwamm Taraijas Boot scheinbar verloren über das große Meer. Doch der Herr und Meister sorgte dafür, dass es seinen Kurs kein einziges Mal auch nur ein wenig veränderte. Während dieser Zeit musste Taraija oft an ihre Schwester denken und hoffte wenigstens, dass es ein schneller und gnädiger Tod für sie war. Nach fünf Tagen auf dem offenen Meer erhob sich endlich eine große Inselkette am Horizont. Es war die Lefislav-Kette der Dreh- und Angelpunkt der gesamten Gegend. Das Boot änderte seinen Kurs und steuerte nicht auf die Hauptstadtinsel zu sondern etwas mehr westwärst. "Unser erstes Ziel heißt Lefislav-Motz.", verkündete der Herr und Meister. "Was die Dreiteilinsel? Was wollen wir dort?", fragte Taraija verwundert. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie sofort zur Hauptstadtinsel fahren würden um dort mit der Suche nach den Maschinenteilen zu beginnen. "Ja genau dorthin. Weißt du, ich habe das gute Gefühl, dass du dort einige Verbündete zusammentrommeln kannst. Zumal..., ach das wirst du schon herausfinden. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und meine Kräfte sammeln. Sobald du Lefislav-Motz durchstöbert hast, hast du freies Geleit, wohin du als nächstes gehen wirst.", erklärte der Herr und Meister und das glimmen, welches den Dreizack umhüllte erlosch. "Na ja, dann erstmal zur Dreiteilinsel.", murmelte Taraija. Lefislav-Motz heißt deshalb auch Dreiteilinsel, weil es wie zusammengestezt aussieht. Ganz im Westen fließt heiße Magma aus dem Boden und bildet die Heimat der Feuermatoraner. In der Mitte der Insel gedeiht ein dichter Wald und beheimaten logischerweise die Luftmatoran. Östlich grenzt der Wald an ein Ödland in dem, außer einigen Räuberbanden, niemand lebt. Im Übrigen ist Lefislav-Motz nicht sonderlich beliebt, da es als Räuber- und Piratennest verschrien ist und seine Geographie es den wenigen Polizisten schwer macht einen Unhold dingfest zu machen. Am späten Abend legte das Boot in einer unauffälligen Bucht in der Feuerregion an. Es lag der Duft von Rauch in der Luft, hier und da flossen ein paar kleine Magmaströme ins Wasser und verursachten ein zischendes Geräusch. Taraija muss in einer der bürgerlichen Stadteile gelandet sein, denn es standen ordenliche Häuser in Reih und Glied, die Straßen waren aufgeräumt und einigermaßen beleuchtet, ab und zu sah man sogar ein Mitglied der Erdmatoran-Polizei Streife gehen. Hier würde sie wohl keinen Abschaum erwarten können, weshalb sie sich aufmachte tiefer hineinzugehen. Sie kam auch mit einigen Händlern ins Gespräch und erfuhr so ein paar Orte, an denen einige zwiellichtige Typen lungerten. Auch konnte sie so etwas Ortskenntnis erlangen. Über ihre Größe wunderte sich keiner, man war zu sehr mit seinen eignen Sorgen über die wachsende Kriminalität beschäftig. Trotzdem vermied sie es, all zu oft gesehen zu werden. Die Sonne stand schon am Horizont, als Taraija eines der Problemviertel betrat. Hier sah es schon ganz anders aus: Zerfallen Hütten, dreckige Straßen und weit und breit kein einziger Polizist zu sehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie einen roten Schatten in einer Gasse verschwinden sehen und beschloss die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Sie versteckte sich hinter ein paar Mülltonnen und aufgeschichtetem Schrott und sah zu wie ein Feuermatoraner verzweifelt versuchte einem anderen die Tasche zu stehlen. Das keinesfalls wehrlose Opfer verpasste dem Dieb einen Handkantenschlag ins Genick, sodass dieser zusammenbrach. Jetzt erkannte Taraija, wer der Dieb war. Es handelte sich um Lyx! Zugegeben, er war verdreckt und ziemlich dürr, aber die Form der Maske war unverkennbar. Mit Mühe kam dieser auf seine wackeligen Beine und Taraija wollte sich im vorsichtig nähern. Doch ein Schrottteil löste sich und landete laut krachend auf dem verbrannten Boden. Flink zog Lyx ein Messer hervor, hielt es mit seinen zitternden Händen vor sich und rief: "Wer ist da? Los zeig dich!" Sie trat hervor und sofort lies der Dieb die Waffe sinken. "Mein lieber Freund und Kupferstecher hast du mich erschreckt!", seufzte er erleichtert und meinte, "Du bist aber ganz schön gewachsen seit unserem letzten Treffen. Was willst du überhaupt hier?" "Das ist eine längere Geschichte, hast du Zeit?" "Zeit? Nein kein bisschen! Ich hab seit Tagen nichts gegessen und wenn ich nicht bald was zwischend die Zähne kriege, dann bin ich bald ein toter Matoraner.", klagte er und setzte sich erschöpft hin. "Wenn es nur etwas zu essen ist...", sagte Taraija und kramte in ihrer Tasche eine dicke Frucht hervor, "...dann glaube ich, kann ich dir helfen." Gierig griff Lyx nach ihr und verschlang sie fast in einem Stück. Schmatzend fiel ihm ein: "Mampf, wir sollten, sabber, uns wo anders, schluck, unterhalten. Rülps! Ah tat das gut, danke! Komm mit ich kenne einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört reden können." Gegen Einbruch der Nacht erreichten die zwei einen kleinen Verschlag, der von einem nahen Lavastrom erhellt wurde. Lyx bedeutete Taraija einzutreten, ohne zu merken, dass diese fast zu groß war. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, zwang sich duch die Öffnung und fand sich in einem spartanisch eingerichtetem Zimmer wieder. "Ja es ist etwas klein und vor allem erbärmlich im Gegensatz zu euren schönen Hütten in Holin, aber für mich muss es reichen.", erklärte der Feuermatoraner, "Also meine Schöne, was musst du mir sagen?" Sogleich erzählte Taraija ihm alles was sie vom Herrn und Meister erfahren hatte. "Also ich weiß nicht...", zögerte Lyx. "Komm schon, du hast doch nichts zu verlieren, oder? Außerdem bist du dem Tod hier näher als dem Leben, so scheint es mir.", argumentierte Taraija. "Hm, da hast du recht. Zumal kann ich schönen Frauen keinen Wunsch ausschlagen. Gut ich lasse mich von diesem ominösen Herrn und Meister zu einem Toa..." "Das heißt "Toa"!!", zischte dieser plötzlich. "Also gut zu einem "Toa" machen. Aber ich tu das nur für dich." "Danke du kleiner Casanova!", scherzte sie, "Morgen früh fangen wir an. Fürs erste schlafen wir eine Runde." "Ehehehee... du kannst das Bett haben...", stammelte Lyx, wegen des Kompliments, verlegen. Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit: Lyx stand nervös vor seinem Verschlag und wollte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen, wie man zu einem "Toa" wird. Taraija hielt den Ritualdreizack in ihrer rechten Hand und zielte damit auf Lyx. "Du dafst dich nicht bewegen!", schärfte sie ihm ein letztes Mal ein, weshalb sich Lyx einigelte. "Bereit oder nicht, ich schieße jetzt!", rief Taraija und der Dreizack feuerte einen schwarzen Strahl auf den kauernden Dieb. Diesem sah man die Veränderung fast nicht an. Er bildete lediglich eine viel größere Kugel. "Du kannst aufstehen, es ist schon passiert.", ermunterte Taraija. Langsam und vorsichtig entfaltete sich Lyx wieder und kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Er war viel größer und stärker. Auf seinem Rücken waren zwei leicht gebogenen Klingen angebracht, die der "Toa" des Feuers genaustens inspizierte. "Das sind Scherenklingen. Einzeln sind sie wie eine normale Schnittwaffe und wenn du sie verbindest bekommst du einen Zange, mit der du Gegenstände festhalten kanst.", erklärte sie. "Klingt gut und fühlt sich auch gut an.", bemerkte Lyx. "Jetzt musst du nur noch deine Maskenkräfte beherrschen.", meinte Taraija. "Maskenkräfte?" "Na das was du auf deinem Kopf trägst hat nun auch Kräfte." "Ach komm! Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es selbst erlebt habe, immerhin trag ich die schon mein ganzes Leben lang." "Gut wenn du einen Beweis willst,",sprach Taraija ruhig und stellte sich vor ihm hin, "Dann schlag mich." "WAS?! Aber man schlägt keine Frauen!", meinte Lyx erschrocken. "Tu es endlich!" "Na gut. Auf deine Verantwortung!" Noch während Lyx ausholte begann Taraijas Maske zu leuchten und als sie getroffen wurden, zuckte sie kein Stückchen zurück. Lyx probierte es noch ein paar mal, immer mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. "Unglaublich!", entfuhr es dem verduzten Dieb. "Überzeugt?", fragte Taraija. "Ja, aber wie...", stammelte Lyx verwirrt. "Nun das war eine Maskenkraft. Die Maske der Kraftabsorbtion um genauer zu sein.", klärte sie auf, "Du trägst die Maske des Diebstahls." "Ja, aber woher willst du das wisssen?" "Jetzt frag doch nicht ständig, probier sie lieber mal aus! Ich weiß auch wo.", sagte Taraija packte Lyx am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. 2.2 Das erste krumme Ding Gegen Vormittag fand sich Lyx mit Taraija auf einem der wenigen freundlichen Plätze der Feuerregion wieder. Vor ihnen erhob sich ein von der Erdmatoran-Polizei bewachtes Gebäude. "Äh, was genau machen wir hier?", fragte Lyx. "Ganz einfach: Du testest deine Maskenkraft aus, indem du in dieses Gebäude einsteigst. Ich hab mich nämlich etwas umgehört und herausgefunden, dass da drin Strafakten aufbewahrt werden. Die können uns vielleicht helfen, ein paar weitere "Toa"-Rekruten zu finden.", erklärte Taraija. "Bist du verrückt?!" Lyx versuchte nicht zu brüllen. "Das da ist von Polizisten geradezu umstellt!" "Genau deshalb hast du ja deine Maskenkraft. Jetzt konzentriere dich und dann geht das schon, glaub mir.", motivierte sie. Der "Toa" des Feuers schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich, er wusste nicht genau auf was, aber plötzlich bemerkte er eine kleine Veränderung. Taraijas Blick verriet, dass er seine Maske aktiviert hat. Bestärkt machte er sich auf, dass unmögliche zu versuchen. Mit einer unglaublichen Unauffällig- und Geschicktheit, die er nie zuvor erlebt hat, war es wirklich ein Kinderspiel ins Gebäude zu gelangen. In den dämmrigen Gängen kam er schnell voran. Raum für Raum durchkämmte er und fand allerlei: Von der leider leeren Kasse in der die gestohlenen Wertsachen aufbewahrt werden bis hin zu einer Sammlung von Zetteln auf der 30-Mal steht "Ich darf den Polizisten nicht Dumpfbacke nennen." Doch wo zum Geier waren die Strafakten? Lyx durchpflügte noch einmal das ganze Gebäude, dann fand er sie endlich: In einer kleinen Ecke war ein dicker Ordner mit Beamtenschriftzeichen drauf. Der Dieb konnte sie zwar nicht lesen, war sich aber sicher, dass dies die Strafakten sein müssen. Gerade, als er sie an sich nahm, hörte er Stimmen. "Hey, hast du schon das Neuste gehört?" "Nein, was denn?" "Vor etwa `ner Woche gab es ein schlimmes Feuer in Holin. Sind auch ein paar draufgegangen." "Echt? Wer?" "Ich glaub so ein hübsches Ding namens Neela und ein paar Professoren!" "Schlimm!" "Find ich auch." Auch das noch! Zwei plauschende Polizisten die genau auf Lyx zusteuerten. Er wurde nervös und spürte, dass ausgerechnet jetzt seine Maskenkraft versagte. So in der Klemme, musste er sich auf seine Erfahrung besinnen und die riet im: Versteck dich! Der Raum hatte zwar Fenster, doch waren sie fest verschlossen. Im letzten Moment endeckte Lyx einen kleinen Schrank, zwängte sich hinein und hielt die Tür von innen zu. Mittlerweile hatten die Polizisten den Raum schon betreten. "Du, hol mir mal die Strafakten von da drüben! Ich will sie endlich in diesen kleinen Schrank reinstellen.", befahl der eine und wollte den Schrank öffnen, konnte es aber nicht. "Hey! Die Strafakten sind weg!", rief jetzt der andere und zum Glück für Lyx lies nun der Polizist vom Schrank ab. "WAS? Bestimmt hat dieser Volldepp von Rehim sie wieder irgendwo verlegt, als er hier mal saubergemacht hat. Hrmpf! Ist ja auch egal, die tauchen schon wieder auf und der Schrank klemmt im Moment eh.", brummte er. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" "Na ist doch klar: Wir gehen auf Streife. Wenn wir hier untätig rumstehen kriegen wir bloß ärger. Die Verbrecher findet man nämlich nicht hier in den Schränken sondern draußen auf der Straße! Abmarsch!" "Jawohl!" Lyx wartete noch ein Weilchen um sicher zu gehen, dann zog er sich ächzend aus dem engen Schrank. Der Ordner wurde ein wenig gedrück, aber das machte nichts. Jetzt, da er wieder zur Ruhe kam, funktionierte auch seine Maskenkraft wieder. Schnell schlich er den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Draußen wurde er von Taraija ungeduldig empfangen. "Wo warst du so lange?", frage sie genervt. "Weißt du, wenn einem mittendrin die Maske ihre Dienste verweigert und man sich vor zwei Polizisten verstecken muss, dann dauert es eben ein wenig.", gab er zurück. "War nicht so gemeint, ich hab mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht.", entschuldigte sich Taraija, "Hast du sie gefunden?" "Sorgen um mich?... (Zum Glück bin ich schon rot.), murmelte Lyx, bis er sich besann, "Gefunden? Äh.. Oh! Ja hier. Aber ich fürchte, dass wird uns nicht viel nützen. Sie mal diese seltsame Schrift." "Zeig mal her... Hm, das ist Beamtenschrift. Damit verschlüsseln sie wichtige Dokumente, damit einfache Räuber nichts damit anfangen können.", erklärte Taraija. "Heißt das, du kannst das auch nicht lesen?" "Oh doch! Gib mir nur etwas Zeit.", meinte sie. "Gut ich bin fertig.", verkündete Taraija stolz. "Wow! Wie hast du das bloß entziffern können?", wunderte sich Lyx. "Ganz einfach: Diese Schrift habe ich auch im Unterricht gelernt. Es hat zwar ein wenig gedauert, bis ich wieder alles im Kopf hatte, aber wie du siehst hat es ja geklappt." "Und welche Kreaturen wirst du nun anwerben wollen?", fragte Lyx gespannt und etwas ängstlich zugleich. Taraija überflog kurz die Akte und meinte schließlich: "Ich glaube ich habe ein paar gefunden. Unser nächstes Ziel ist der Wald in der Mitte von Lefislav-Motz." "Bitte?! In den Wald? Seit Jahren traut sich da kein Matoraner mehr rein und diejenigen, die es trotzdem getan haben kamen nie mehr wieder!", schrie Lyx entsetzt, "Da treibt sich ein blutrünstiges Monster herum! Ich flehe dich an, lass uns da nicht hingehen." "Du bist ein richtiger Angsthase! Ich weiß, dass im Wald etwas umgeht, dass mit Vorliebe Matoraner frisst. Steht ja alles auch hier drin.", tadelte die "Toa" des Wassers, "Glaubst du nicht auch, dass so ein Wesen die Pläne meines Meisters willkommen heißen würde?" "Nun ja... vielleicht?" "Siehst du? Also komm lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden, möchtest du noch was von zuhause einpacken?" "Da wird es nicht viel geben..." "Noch besser! Ich besorg uns rasch noch ein paar Lebensmittel, du wartest hier kurz.", befahl Taraija und eilte fort. "Mein lieber Freund und Kupferstecher hat die einen Schwung drauf! Dabei sah sie in Holin so ruhig und zurückhaltend aus.", sinnierte Lyx und genoss die warmen mittäglichen Sonnenstrahlen. Es war ziemlich selten, dass gegen Anfang des Frühlings die Sonne in der Feuerregion von Lefislav-Motz zum Vorschein kam. Meist herrschte wegen des Winterregens, und dem ständig von der Magma verdampften Meerwasser, ein dichter Hochnebel. Während der "Toa" des Feuers sich noch gedankenverloren sonnen lies, war mittlerweile Taraija wieder da und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich hätte alles! Bist du soweit?" "Äh..? Oh! Ja, ich war nur kurz weg." "Das habe ich gesehen. Gut, lass uns gehen." 2.3 Das Monster im Wald Nach einem langen Weg, liesen die zwei "Toa" die Feuerregion hinter sich und setzten ihre Füße nun endlich wieder auf weichen Grasboden. Erste Bäume kreuzten wieder ihren Weg und noch eine Weile später hatten sie den Eingang der Waldes erreicht: Eine kleine Lücke im ansonsten dichten Gebüsch. Meterhohe Bäume mit dichten ausladenden Kronen sorgten für ein unheimliches Dämmerlicht im inneren. "Da müssen wir also wirklich rein?", fragte Lyx nervös. "Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Wir sind keine Matoraner mehr wir sind "Toa"! Außerdem haben wir eine Panzerung, Waffen, Masken- und Elementarkräfte. Alles Dinge über die ein normaler Matoraner nicht verfügt. Du siehst, wir sind bestens ausgerüstet.", ermutigte Taraija und ging demonstrativ voraus. Nach wenigen Metern verschwommen ihre Umrisse im Dunkel des Waldes. Lyx stand alleine da doch ein plötzlich aufschreiender Eisenkauz machte ihm Beine. "Taraija warte auf mich!", schrie er panisch und rannte hinterher. Als er sie erreicht hatte folgte er ihr dicht und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Rücken. "Könntest du etwas mehr Abstand halten?", fragte sie nach einer Zeit genervt. "Aber nur ein bisschen!", murmelte Lyx ängstlich. Dabei war es im Wald alles andere als unheimlich. Eine herrlich nach humus riechende Luft umwehte die beiden. Unzählige Vogelrahis trällerten ihre Lieder und an manchen Stellen wuchs das Moos so dicht, dass man sich ohne Probleme darauf ausruhen konnte. Das Beste aber war: Hier wuchsen Beeren in Hülle und Fülle und zu jeder Jahreszeit. "Es muss wirklich eine schrekliche Bestie sein, wenn die Matoraner bereit sind all diesen Komfort aufzugeben.", schlussfolgerte Taraija. Kategorie:Veloci Kategorie:Epos